problems with getting a life
by sweetepie67
Summary: bella ends up going to a club gets drunk and has a one night stand and ends up pregnant i suck at summarys please read 1000 times better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**This is problems with getting a life it is by me (Sophie) and my magnificent friend Siobhan we will try to update often and please review otherwise we will have no inspiration hope you enjoy it.**

Problems with Getting a Life

APOV

"Bella, _come on_, get a _life_!" Seriously. She needed to. "When was the last time you went out?"

"Yesterday, Alice. I went to work." Bella was getting annoyed. Again

"No! I mean OUT, out! Rose and I went out last night while you decided to write a document for work. Honestly! People these days!"

"Who really cares, Alice? I can stay home if I want, eh Rose?"

"I agree with Alice" said Rosalie promptly. "Come out with us tonight, Bella, please! Alice won't buy you anything for half a year."

I glared at Rosalie. "Maybe" I said, still scowling.

"Please Bella" I said, hurriedly changing from being sullen and grumpy to pleading and reasonable. "You'll have more fun than you've ever had in your whole life put together, promise!" This was not a hard promise to make. Bella never had any fun. "Rose agrees with me. It's two against one. I'll go see what you have to wear." I started to work towards Bella's bedroom, but she stopped me by flinging out her arm suddenly in front of me.

"Hold up" she said, sounding suspicious. "Where are we going?"

"Just to the nightclub. Do not worry Bella; you need to have some fun! It'll be good for you" Rosalie insisted. Good. Rosalie was well and truly on my side.

"I can't go to a nightclub you idiots!" Bella cried, exasperated. "Can't we just go to the movies if we have to go out?"

"The movies?! That's for little kids and first dates! This is NOT a first date" I insisted stubbornly.

"Yeah, Bella, Alice was right. Get a life. You're twenty. You're going with us" Rose insisted.

"Fine, I'll come with you. I have a feeling something bad will happen though" Bella said.

"That's the spirit!" I shouted. "But- oh no! You don't have anything to wear do you?" I started running towards Bella's bedroom, but Bella stopped me while I was flinging open her wardrobe.

"Alice! You promised you wouldn't buy anything for me," Bella shouted.

"I won't buy anything for you silly. However, Rose can. I will just help pick out something actually nice," I said

"I will pay" Rose said willingly.

"You guys are evil!" Bella shouted.

"YAY!" I yelled, "You are the best Bella."

"How can someone so small fit in so much annoying?"I heard Bella mutter to herself.

I knew she thought we had ruined her week. We knew she hated nightclubs, but we were still making her go. Doing her a huge favour, if you asked me.

"When are we going out anyway?" Bella questioned as we were eating dinner on the couch and watching television.

"Ummm. What day is it?" I asked.

"Its Thursday night, dufus" Rose said.

"All the cute guys are at the nightclub on Saturday. We will go then. It also gives us time to get Bella's outfit sorted out," I said.

"Yay" said Rose, her voice filled with excitement.

"Nooooooooooooooo" Bella cried.

"Get over it Bella it is not that bad. Come on time to go to bed" I commanded

"Yes mum" Bella said, sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long but we wanted to make it good so hope you enjoy it please comment.**

Rosalie drove us into town in her glossy red convertible car. Alice was laughing and joking with her in the front seat. I was sulking at the back.

I knew I was making it difficult, but I didn't care. Alice and Rosalie were purposely making me go to something they knew I didn't want to go to. I also knew I was being ridiculous about my dress too but I was angry with Rosalie for dragging me on that shopping trip with Alice. We had literally spent all of this morning and yesterday afternoon at the mall, choosing. Well, Alice and Rosalie were choosing. I was sulking.

"There is it, look!" Alice screamed suddenly, making me jump in surprise. The nightclub didn't look bad on the outside. However, the inside was filled with people drinking, and most of the people drinking were men. I shuddered, but Alice and Rosalie dragged me over to a table and brought me a drink so I had to sit with them. I wouldn't drink anything though.

"Who do you like Bella?" Alice asked, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Huh?" I said distractedly, looking around the room and absentmindedly taking a large gulp of the wine Alice had brought. I didn't notice.

"Which boy do you think is cute?" Alice repeated more intensely than before.

"What?" I laughed. "Alice, you're crazy. No one, of course. Everyone here is just drinking. Ugh! Can we go now?"

"Not everyone is drinking" said Rosalie with a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared over at a place in the room.

"Uh-oh! Rose, who do you like?" Alice was giggling as she looked over to where Rose was looking. I looked too. Rosalie was staring at a table of three boys about our age. There was a really tough, brawny-looking guy who Rosalie was staring at, a boy with blonde hair and a boy with bronze-coloured hair. I had to admit, all of them were pretty cute.

Suddenly the big brawny one turned and caught me and Rose staring. He grinned at Rose and then turned back and whispering to the other boys who soon turned and looked over at us too. Although I knew it was stupid, I sneaked a glance at the bronze-haired boy and found myself caught in his eyes. I immediately blushed twelve different shades of red, each one darker than the previous. I looked down quickly and tried not to grimace openly.

"Come on guys, dance with me, it's never fun if you don't dance" insisted Alice springing lightly to her feet.

"NO WAY!" I yelled, but the club was filled with so much noise that only Alice and Rosalie heard me. "I don't dance EVER!"

"Fine, be that way" Alice huffed and she stalked off with Rosalie.

I just sat there for a minute and then I stood up abruptly. I had just sneaked a glance behind me and saw a group of drunken men sitting hardly ten meters away from me. I started walking away and realised Alice was staring at me with a quizzical look on her face. In answer I pointed to the bathroom door. It seemed like a reasonable excuse. Anyway, Alice seemed satisfied. Suddenly a wave of nausea gripped me and I felt myself swaying. I quickly sat down on the nearest chair. After the sickness passed I stood up and began walking slowly towards Alice who was now dancing with the blonde boy and looking really happy. I never made it to her though. I tripped suddenly but before I could hit the floor, somebody caught me. To my immense embarrassment I looked up and saw the bronze-haired boy. Through my embarrassment I was feeling anxious. Was this random boy stalking me? He seemed to be everywhere I went.

**Sorry left you with a big cliff-hanger but me and Siobhan wanted another chapter out please can you take a minute to write a comment me and Siobhan would love some criticism good or bad and will update soon.**

**The song this chapter was hey Stephen by Taylor swift we are both huge fans of her.**

**I am going to be mean now I will put up the next chapter when I have a total of 5 comments and yes you can comment more than once.**


	3. authors note

**Authors note **

**Sorry to take so long updating but I have been busy with school and I am going on holiday on Monday if I don't get a chapter up by then don't expect one for a few weeks. Sorry, and don't forget to review I haven't got many.**

**Review in the name of twilight!**


	4. Chapter 3

An

Enjoy!

Disclaimer I own nothing if you haven't figured that out yet it all goes to Stephanie Meyer and her publishing company little brown

Chapter Three

"Hi" the random boy said "I'm Edward"

I ignored him. He probably just wanted to get in my pants

"You know a bit of kindness never hurt anyone especially if they just saved you from face planting on the ground." He said and flashed a dazzling crooked smile at me. I was completely dazzled and right then I didn't care if he wanted to get in my pants I felt like I needed him and any other guy would be a piece of trash compared to him

"Hi" I managed to stutter out and he just smiled at me again I felt very faint shocked by his appearance and he seemed to pick it up.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked

"OK" I said managing to smile I was already imaging me kissing him. STUPID STUPID STUPID my mind yelled at me

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked

"OK" I replied completely forgetting about my vow that I wouldn't drink. I would do anything for this boy and it was stupid and immature but I couldn't help it.

"By the way I never got your name" Edward said.

"Bella" I replied simply and he nodded then Alice bounced over with the blonde boy her grin stretching so far her face would explode if it went any further.

"Hi I'm Jasper" the boy said he looked quite shy. So he was someone I could get along with well. I smiled at him when a big brawny one thumped over with Rosalie.

"Edward" his voice bellowed" I thought that you didn't want to talk to talk to anyone and be an emo but now I see you with a girl will you explain this for me?"

Edward hid his head in his jacket ashamed by his words but I found it wonderful he didn't want to come too we were the same and I was thrilled by that

Keep out of it Emmett jasper said

What I'm his brother why won't he tell me?

I was now focusing on Edward he looked nothing like his brother and if jasper was his brother too they were so opposite you could never tell they were related if you didn't know

Alice interrupted my thoughts."And the reason I came over here is that jasper and Emmett are coming over to our place now do you want to come?" I just looked over at Edward

"ok" he said and we walked over to Rosalie's car where she was waiting or should I say making out with Emmett in the front seat jasper walked over and tapped on the window and they turned around and Rosalie quickly arranged her hair up and put on more lipstick and Emmett just grinned foolishly at us and stuck out his tounge

**********************************************************************************

Four months later...RPOV

"Hi guys!" I yelled, opening the door to our house and walking in, my arms full with bags of shopping. Alice's dark head appeared in the hallway.

"Did you get things we need to make pink cupcakes?" she asked eagerly. Most people at this point would've stared at their friend for about a full minute while they tried to work out whether she was joking or not. But this was Alice and I had known her since Primary School, so I took it for granted. Pink cupcakes were so Alice.

"No, we don't have red food colouring" I said, dumping the bags on the kitchen table. "Bella! Come help unpack the shopping!" Bella hurried into the kitchen, and nearly fell over her own feet. If being weird was one of Alice's talents, Bella's was tripping over when there was nothing_ to_ trip over.

"Rosalie, don't be stupid" said Alice. "I want to make _pink_ cupcakes, not red ones. Did you buy pink food colouring?"

"No, you never told me to. And anyway, you can't buy pink food colouring. You just use a tiny bit of red and it makes pink."

"I want my pink cupcakes" cried Alice, her face crumpling. Bella and I exchanged a glance. Alice was getting an obsession- and that was bad news.

"Stop acting like a five-year-old, Alice" said Bella, but it was no good. Of course. I mean, we were talking about stubborn Alice.

"OK" said Alice cheerfully, sounding herself again. "But I want my pink cupcakes" she whined again, and Bella and I sighed.

"We'll make them next time we go shopping" Bella promised, and she wrote 'red food colouring' on the shopping list. I thought that was pointless. She wouldn't want pink cupcakes next week. She'd be wanting black jellybeans, even though she hated them. I wouldn't put it past her. But I wasn't sure even Alice would go so far as to start eating something they hated.

"Alice, want a chip?" asked Bella, already opening a bag of CC's I had just brought.

"Bella! Those chips were going to be for our party!" I protested as Alice took one.

"What party?" Bella asked.

"Party? Cool!" yelled Alice. "Can we get pink cupcakes? And CC's. And Chocolate. And lollies. And anything with sugar in it?"

"You don't need sugar, Alice. I hate to think what it would do to you" I said.

"What party?" Bella persisted.

"Well..." I began. I didn't really know where to start. Alice would start shrieking with laughter and Bella would roll her eyes even if I made it sound superb. "Emmett's birthday is coming up and I'm doing a surprise party for him" I admitted. And then, surprise, surprise, Alice started shrieking with laughter and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I promise I won't be mean to him" Bella said, I was just about to tell them not to be. "Because I won't be here. I'm not going to his birthday party. He's your friend, Rose."

"Edward and Jasper will be there" I giggled. "Come on Bella. I bet Alice will go."

"You guess correctly" Alice laughed. "Come on Bella, you might have some fun."

"Look what happened last time I 'had some fun and anyway Alice you are only going cause you like jasper just tell him already'" she protested. Alice was about to protest but I interrupted before they got in a fight.

"What? Nothing happened. Come on Bella, PLEASE" I pleaded. "I have no idea who to invite apart from you guys and his brothers. It will be utterly boring without you."

"I will be utterly bored if I have to go" Bella argued. "No way, Rose."

"Spoil sport" I muttered angrily. I knew it was only cause of her grudge against Edward she had hated him after she proved herself that he actually only wanted to get in her pants and he got her drunk and succeeded. But that was nothing like it he was drunk too and he never wanted to get into her room but she would never let anyone explain it to her which was a shame because they were perfect for each other

.Going I said anyway where else will you be going because the party is at our house

I was planning on going to Charlie or Renee she stated in a matter of factly way

Come on Bella you are so not social you would rather go visit your parents than go to a party? I questioned though I knew the answer

Yes Bella said and that finished the conversation Bella was going to one of her parents and me and Alice were having a party. Bella was so annoying sometimes

An

ok I am now going to take my laptop with me to Australia and so I can write but I will have no internet so I can't update sorry for the bad grammar and hopefully I will have something ready by the time I get back cause I should have some time to write on the plane hope you take around a minute of your to review so I have something to read when I get back by the way I am trying to make the chapters longer so that is why they take longer to put up what do you think longer chapters longer waiting times or shorter chapters and shorter times.


End file.
